phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Lab
The Phoenix Lab is the final area in Phoenotopia and Phoenotopia Awakening. It is a massive underground laboratory located directly underneath Ancient Crater, in which hundreds of Phoenix Weapons are stored. With the assistance of the Stellanites and her newly acquired Artifact, Gale breaks into the Phoenix Lab in order to get to the Phoenix Weapons and use them to protect Earth from the Galactic Federation, which plans on invading the planet. Phoenotopia The majority of this area heavily relies on using the Artifact to progress, as the Phoenix Lab contains many invisible platforms and high-tech switches that only the Artifact can interact with. The lab is also heavily laden with laser-activated traps including wall turrets and capsules that spawn enemies if you trip the alarm. Additionally, some parts of the Phoenix Lab function as mini-gauntlets, pitting the player against small groups of powerful enemies previously encountered in the game's later levels. At the center of the Phoenix Lab, Gale encounters and does battle with the Computer Guardian, an AI which was designed to be the last line of defense against intruders who want to steal Phoenix Weapons. After defeating the guardian, Billy and the Stellanites show up to collect the Phoenix Weapons, only to reveal that they only wanted the Phoenix Weapons for power to conquer their enemies, which leads Gale to turn against them. In response to her protests, Billy orders Phoenix Weapon 0066 to kill her; this is followed by one last stretch of the game in which Gale must outrun 66 to avoid being destroyed. Once Gale successfully outruns 66, the game's ending cutscene plays, followed by the credits. Phoenotopia Awakening In the remake, the Phoenix Lab features some new enemies in addition to the ones found earlier in the game. One such enemy is the Guardian Construct, an advanced robot soldier that can attack with beam sabers, grenades, and lasers, and is able to fly. One other new enemy is the Evil Eye, a flying drone that fires solid laser beams. Two others include the TurtleBot and the PorcuBot, both being small maintenance robots that patrol areas and have primitive defense systems against intruders. The TurtleBot can shoot slow-moving laser bullets, and the PorcuBot has spikes on its body that can pierce Gale. Details * Name: Phoenix Lab * Danger Level: Extreme Phoenotopia Featured Enemies * Zombot * Scrapped Zombot * Red Zombot * Rollo Mine * Arc * Harpy * Scrapper Turret * Scrapper Drone * Scrapper Globe * Computer Guardian (Boss) * 66 (Final Boss) Phoenotopia Awakening Featured Enemies * Guardian Construct * TurtleBot * PorcuBot * Evil Eye Trivia * Like Anuri Temple, the Phoenix Lab doesn't have its own marker on the World Map because it's considered a subsection of another level, that being the Ancient Crater. This may or may not be changed in Phoenotopia Awakening. * In the original Phoenotopia, the Phoenix Lab is the only area to have more than one boss. ** However, it is the second area in Phoenotopia Awakening to have this status, with the first being Anuri Temple which now has two bosses (although only one boss in the latter is a mandatory battle whereas both bosses in the former have to be fought). Category:Locations Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Locations with Bosses Category:Forbidden Lands